The .exes
The .exe's are a faction of demonic beings with simmar apperances to other video game characters albeit "spoopier", led by Sonic.exe. They are an enemy of Derp Cat Legion due to their cringey and evil nature. History The .exes were founded after the "creepypasta" Sonic.exe rose to popularity. People stared to create .exe versions of other video game characters, eventually causing the exes to become a subgenre in creepypastas, and later crappypastas and trollpastas. After the story was moved to the Trollpasta wiki, JC The Hyena, the story's creator, lost his shit and tried to summon the Sonic.exe fandom in his stupid revenge quest and became hellbent on conquering the internet and the world. However this attempt failed miserably, as the Republic of Creepypastas fought back against JC and his fans, and they were swiftly defeated, said event becoming a running joke in the Creepypasta community. Still wanting revenge, JC The Hyena attempted to summon his creation into the physical realm, and to his surprise, succeeded, revealing that Sonic.exe was a real interdimensional entity. Ironically, Sonic.exe swiftly killed his creator and began his own work, wanting to turn this new world into his playground like his original dimension. Sonic.exe recruited his fellow exes in order to take over the internet. They were stopped by various internet factions upon their invasion attempt and forced into retreat. Currently, the .exes maintain their goal, but remain unsuccessful. As the Sonic.exe story faded out of popularity, the .exes began to loose their power, and soon were forced into hiding, subsisting only on the Sonic.exe fan games and the .exe trollpastas that continued to be made. However, Sonic.exe still plots his return, and semi-recently attempted a comeback only to be fought of by Derp Cat Legion, who branded the .exes enemies of the world (and they were right), as part of the War on Cringe. Recently, the exes entered an alliance with the Mongoose Empire, in which they would provide samples of their Hyper Realistic Blood for experimentation, in exchange for the Mongoose Empire protecting the exes as an ally, and preventing their inventible destruction by the UM and DCL. The exes don't seem to realize they are now almost completely stripped of their power, and engage in this alliance blindly. Surveillance of exe territory has revealed that they appear to be mobilizing for.....something. High God King Overlord Sashank has officially announced that this was on his order. Relations with other countries The .exes are pretty much enemies with everyone and every thing. They have no allies other than the entity known as Tails Doll. The United Memes even deny to acknowledge the .exes as a country and deny them a seat in their organization, making an official statement that they prefer to associate themselves with the real Creepypastas. Derp Cat Legion sees the .exes as interdimensional invaders and as a large threat to world security. Whatever the case, no one thinks they're scary anymore. Members * Sonic.exe (Leader, founder) * JC The Hyena (Founder, Deceased) * Mario.exe (General) * Yoshi.exe (General) * Toad.exe (Commander) * Samus.exe (Top soldier) * Godzilla.exe (Admiral) * Mothra.exe (Godzilla.exe's servant) * Luigi.exe (general) * Minecraft Player.exe * Metal Sonic.exe (General) * Tails.exe (General) * Knuckles.exe (General) * Rouge.exe (general) * Peach.exe (General) * Sally.exe (Sonic.exe's waifu) * Amy.exe (general) * Derp.exe * Cat.exe * Arthur.exe * Unnamed Sonic.exe clone soldiers. * Tails Doll (Ally) * The remnants of the Sonic.exe fandom. Category:.exe Category:Sonic Category:Cringe Category:Derp Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Bad Guys Category:Creepypastas Category:Crappypasta Category:Hyper Realistic Category:Blood Category:Spookyness Category:Factions